Always needed
by amyltrer
Summary: Seras is discovering new and interesting things about being a vampire. Title says it all......


Always needed

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing! #sigh#

BOOOM!

A ghoul fell into a clutter of dust. Senior officer Seras Victoria smiled briefly and loaded another bullet into the Harkonnen. A week ago, only the thought of going on field with the Geese to dust some walking ghoul targets scared the wits out of her! Now it was part of daily routine. Nightly routine precisely! She aimed and shot. Another undead leech bit the sliver, shattering to dust! Heck, she might even come to like it!

Alerted by the bullets, his corpsy companions forgot the bloody mangled piece of human gore they were chewing on and trudged towards her, deformed heads popping right in the bull's eye center of the Harkonnen's telescope. The strawberry haired draculina took her time shoving silver bullets in their heads and grinned wickedly at the growing pile of sand on the ground! Yes, her Master was right, this was fun!

After the last ghoul bit the dust, she rised up, casualy leaning the 60 kilos of Harkonnen on her shoulder and made her way towards the meeting point with the Geese.

"Yo Poliz Girl!"

Seras nearly jumped out of her skin, gruffly turning to face the French. She didn't miss his lewdy stare lingering on her generous bosom.

"All targets have been silenced, Pip

The Captain nodded, eyes never leaving their target. Then one eyebrow and one patch slowly rised up!She turned to leave, knowing that he'll stare at her ass next.

"Poliz girl you sure banged among those things!"

Seras head snapped down where his gaze was fixed , gasping as she saw her lower half. For God's sake , she was covered in blood! Crimson droplets trickled from the soaked hems of her skirt onto the exposed flesh of her thighs and on her now red boots. The vampire blinked at the red puddle at her feet. Where did all the blood came from? Even if she had swished through the ghouls ( and she sure didn't) she wouldn't had herself covered in blood like that! That could even beat her Master in an aftermath mess contest!

"Uhm… I'll go wash myself!"

She flashed a toothy smile at the puzzled Frenchmen and ran into the truck

"Bloody Hell!"

The cry went unheard within the Hellsing manor, followed by a thunk that resembled particulary like a chair hitting the floor, occupant sitting on!

The doors were huge! With intricate carvings into the oak wood forming a celtic pattern. Here and there the rays of the sunset sun, pouring in through the window shone a golden sparkle in the enamel.

Seras sighed. It was amazingly how familiar she had become with the door that lead to the Hellsing Office in the past ten minutes. She bet she knew every gouge and bump on it! Her knuckles were white as her hand tightened into a fist, yet she didn't found the courage to rap the wooden surface.

" Come in Seras Victoria!"

The voice belonged unmistakingly to the Hellsing Director, and the high pitched tone of annoyance indicated she was aware of some time of the draculina's presence outside her office!

Seras swallowed a lump in her throat before twisting the knob and went in eyes downcasted.

Integra watched her sternly for a moment, narrowing her eyes behind her spectacles.

"Yes officer Victoria?"

"Uhm…." it was all that the vampire managed to say.

"Seras, you are wasting my time!" this time there was a hint of anger under the annoyance in the statement.

The draculina squeaked at the icy jab opening her mouth to say something. No words came through.

Sir Hellsing exhaled loudly gripping firmly the edge of her desk as she felt her anger rising. Seras was definitely her Master's fledgling! Just as she was about to give the Midian a show of her vocal chordes' worth, the poor thing piped.

"I…. would like to… ask you…

Integra nodded, curiosity perking.

"…. If you have any treatise on vampires!" she blurted the last part!

"You may ask Alucard in that matter! I am sure he can…..

" Nononono! Not Master!" the midian stammered looking positively embarrassed.

"I can't talk with him about that."

Integra's brows rised a little.

"What is it then?"

"Uhm….."

The Police girl usually pale vampiric complexion turned several shades pinker.

"It's quite…delicate!"

"For God and her Majesty's sake policegirl, write it down!" Integra snapped, as she handed her pen and pushed a piece of paper in front of Seras. The vampire took it and scribbled something on the paper, then gave it back to her boss. Integra's face softened

"Oh! "

That morning caught the two of them in the vast Hellsing Library, particulary in the old wing, housing priceless documents on vampire study, some writted by Abraham van Hellsing himself!

" Have we checked the fourth row?" The midian nodded.

Integra put the book she was skimming back on it's shelf, sighing in annoyance as she couldn't find not even a piece of information about the matter. As a matter of fact, never once in her studies about vampires she found something that even briefly touched the subject. It was frustrating, to say at least.

And asking Alucard was out of question as it would bring up some matters she didn't want to get into.

Next to her, Seras yawned, looking tired and worn. Integra could feel her own weariness sweeping over her.

"Officer Victoria, I promise you I will personally search more information in this matter! Until then I hope this should suffice! " She told handing a small box to the vampire.

Seras eyed the familiar item with disdain, but took it and bid good night (or morning) to Sir Integra, then went for her chamber in the basement.

"This is soo not fair!" she mused as she made her way back. Mocking laughter in her head almost made the young vampire to trip herself.

"Master!" she yelled to no one around, droping the box.

"_Really Police Girl, so much fuss about that! You could have asked me first!_"

"Master…." She babbled, feeling the waves of embarrassment warming her cheeks.

"Yes, a draculina will still have her menses once at six months! It would usually last for a week!" Laughter. Then the voice left her just as suddenly as it crept.

Seras bent down and retrieved the box of '_always' _sanitary towels from the floor.

"Joy!"


End file.
